DARKLESS
by Sve
Summary: Las cosas no mejoran, Ritsuka oye entre sueños una voz que lo llama, cada vez con más frecuencia. Soubi lo hace dudar sobre lo que realmene siente y sus acercamientos lo hacen ver la realidad de un modo muy diferente. Spoilers manga. CAPÍTULO IV
1. CAPITULO I: STARTLESS

-Ritsuka…

..-..-..-.+ .-..-..-..

**DARKLESS.**

**CAPITULO I: STARTLESS.**

**Por Sve.**

-Ritsuka…

La oscuridad, la oscuridad es muy grande.

-Ritsuka…

Quién eres? No puedo verte. La oscuridad es muy grande.

-Ven, Ritsuka.

Acaso estás cerca? Dónde estás? Quién eres?

Por qué me llamas?

-Ritsuka!

No me grites.

-Ritsuka!

-Ritsuka!!

-Ritsuka!!

No me llames así, llámame… por mi nombre.

-Ritsuka…

-Loveless!

Abre los ojos.

Despertó, el sonido del despertador lo estaba aturdiendo, nada agradable.

El otoño comenzaba a irse y el invierno era inminente, la temperatura era relativamente baja, pero se comenzaban a hacer notar los días nublados y ventosos. Ese día no era la excepción, debería levantarse, vestirse y salir a la escuela. Aunque no había dormido demasiado.

Últimamente soñaba, siempre soñaba, y aunque no del mismo modo, sus sueños siempre terminaban de la misma manera; oscuridad, mucha oscuridad y una voz llamándolo, sabía que reconocía esa voz, pero nunca podía recordarla, ni podía conocerla dentro del sueño. Confiaba en que tarde o temprano lo recordaría, a pesar de todo, era sólo un sueño, no tenía por qué darle más importancia.

Era temprano, aún tenía tiempo para poder hacer algunas cosas antes de marcharse, como siempre. Tomó un baño, se vistió y desayunó, sólo un vaso de leche, para su fortuna su madre aún no había despertado.

No tenía prisas, acomodó sus cosas, su habitación, vio el teléfono celular debajo de su almohada, lo tomó entre sus manos, lo miró, siempre lo hacía, hasta que sonó, hora de irse, hora del mensaje.

"Buenos días Ritsuka"

De: Soubi.

Odiaba sus mensajes de buenos días, pero también odiaba cuando no los enviaba, simplemente era un hábito recibirlos siempre a la misma hora, cuando debería irse, cuando lo buscaba para no olvidarlo en su casa, para esconderlo de su madre.

Tomo su bolso, salió.

Caminó solo hasta la escuela, donde, como siempre Yuiko lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa, junto a Yayoi.

-Buenos días Ritsuka!!

-Buenos días.

No era muy efusivo

-No tienes buena cara, acaso no has dormido bien?

En algunos aspectos Yuiko era bastante perceptiva, podría decirse que era parte de su personalidad, se daba cuenta de muchas cosas, aunque no eran lo suficientemente focalizadas por si misma.

-Mmm?

Sabía de que hablaba, últimamente dormía lo suficiente, pero no lograba descansar, su mente trabajaba demasiado y a pesar de no desvelarse tanto como tiempo atrás, divagaba mucho en sus sueños.

-Vamos Ritsuka! Debes dormir más, así podrás unirte a nuestro grupo!

Escuchaba a Yayoi gritar tras él, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

No era el único que gritaba, a decir verdad todos los niños estaban gritando, fuera de control, sólo él estaba en su lugar, sentado, tranquilo, solo.

¿Él habría sido así antes? ¿Habría disfrutado de gritar como sus compañeros, de charlar con todos, de llegar junto a alguien?

¿Habría disfrutado de su vida?

-Niños, silencio! Siéntense en sus lugares!

Hitomi Shinonome, no tenía más de veintitrés años, pero confiaba lo suficiente en ella, aunque le parecía demaciado inocente en varios aspectos, como en su tono de voz. Cómo si el hecho de que conservara sus orejas no fuera suficiente motivo de frustración para ella.

-Presten atención, hoy comenzaremos hablando de estilos literarios...

Escuchó a varios de sus compañeros suspirar en resignación.

La miró. Según Soubi le había dicho, ella estaba ciertamente enamorada del universitario, y por lo que él mismo había comprobado, también. Cuando lo veía no hacía más que sonrojarse a más no dar. A pesar de todo, Soubi de había dejado suficientemente en claro que no tenía ningún tipo de interés en ella, era mayor que él.

Soubi pervertido.

Y pensaba en él por segunda vez en el día.

El día transcurrió sin mayores percanses, por suerte, en lo referente a la literatura, era una de sus clases preferidas, le hubiera gustado más poder estudiar filosofía, pero lamentablemente, eso aún no estaba en su intinerario, y no estaría hasta en por lo menos unos cuantos años más.

Se encontraba cursando el séptimo año escolar, aún un largo camino le quedaba por delante, su idea era simplemente vivir el presente, el futuro llegaría después, pero él no podía pensar en un futuro, siquiera cercano, pues no tenía un pasado claro al cual aferrarse para no olvidar todo en su propio futuro y peor aún, su propio presente.

Sóno el timbre de salida, como siempre, Yuiko ya estaba lista antes de esto, había juntado todas sus cosas y comenzaba a despedirse de sus compañeros. Él, sin embargo, recién comenzaba a organizar sus cosas. Igual que siempre.

No cambiaría.

-Adios Ritsuka!- saludaba la pelirrosa muy entuciasmada.

-Adios Yuiko, nos veremos mañana.

Saludaba mientras terminaba de recoger todas sus cosas y Yuiko se alejaba por el pasillo.

-Mira Ritsuka! Soubi te ha venido a buscar, será mejor que te des prisa.

Tensó su cuerpo y levató la vista. Yuiko ya se había ido. Tercera vez en el día... que pensaba en él.

Bajó las escaleras. Efectivamente él lo esperaba contra el mismo muro de siempre, charlando animadamente con Yuiko y Yayoi, quien lo inspeccionaba atentamente, seguramente temiendo que la alta jovencita se fijara en él.

Igual que siempre.

No cambiaría.

Se les acercó.

-Soubi, te dije que no vinieras más a esperarme aquí!

-No seas malo con el joven Soubi, Ritsuka, él sólo vino a esperarte- Yuiko era realmente comprensiva.

Era su impresión o realmente él había dicho la mayor cantidad de palabras unidas en una oración en todo el día?

-Lo siento, Ritsuka- lo miraba, sólo a él-, castigame.

-Nunca!

Sentía como en el mundo sólo ellos dos se conectaban, como las personas a su alrededor desaparecían cada vez que hablaban, cada vez que uno de los dos hablaba, y por extraño que resultara, no le importaba.

Bajo la mirada apenado consigo mismo por su falta de habilidad.

-Nos vamos?

-Mmm?- esa se había convertido sin dudas en su frase favorita.

Miró a su alrededor, sus compañeros casi se habían ido y Yuiko ya los había despedido.

-Vamos- se acercó a su Fighter y coemzó a alejarse.

A lo lejos, le pareció ver a la Profesora Shinonome estática, con la cabeza gacha.

-Almorzaremos en mi casa- la voz de Soubi lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al igual que su brazo al posarse alrededor de sus hombros, en un medio abrazo.

-...- no valía la pena contestar, de todos modos iría y de todos modos no se negaría, no le molestaba comer con Soubi.

Levantó la vista al cielo, ya no tenía caso tratar de que Soubi se alejara de él, de que tubieran menos contacto físico. Las nubes eran cada vez más oscuras.

-Pronto lloverá- y por segunda vez, era la voz de Soubi.

-Si.

La casa de Soubi era muy tradicional, en total correspondencia con su vida, no sabía si así mismo con su personalidad.

Lo miró.

Aún no sabía cuanto podía confiar en él, tampoco comprendía el por qué de que intentara con tantas ancias acercarce aún más a él, si era sólo una orden de Seimei, no tenía por qué hacer más que lo que él le había dicho, aunque claro, cuando de querer se trata una orden, qué más podía hacer sino acercarce a su ordenanza?

Lo miró también, y le sonrió. Él se sonrojó, bajo la mirada.

Sintió la mano se Soubi cerrarse en torno a su hombro, y se sonrojó aún más, nunca levantando la cabeza. Aunque se dio cuenta de que ya estaban en su casa.

Ritsuka se sentó en la mesa, por más que quisiera, Soubi nunca lo debaja ni dejaría ayudar en la cocina, cómo todo para él era una extraña especie de arte, como pelear.

Al poco tiempo estaban almorzando, en silencio, aunque nunca era claro si incómodo o no, a veces no necesitaban palabras.

Suspiró.

-Te ves cansado Ritsuka- sintió el movimiento frente a él y lo tenía en frente suyo-, nuevamente no haz dormido bien.

... y un par de tibias manos tomaron su rostro.

Se paralizó, sintió los ascelerados latidos de su corazón, como si de una bomba se tratáse. Su roce cálido era helado en su piel, hielo seco, lo quemaba de todos modos.

-...- no podía hablar, y no supo en qué momento el Fighter rodeo la mesa que los separaba y tampoco como terminó entre sus brazos. Sólo ocultó su rostro en el pecho del mayor.

-Puedes descansar aquí- y lo precionó aún más fuerte si se podía.

... y reaccionó.

Se separó con fuerza de Soubi, sólo para ser atrapado nuevamente.

-Suéltame Soubi!

No lo hizo, al contrario, lo tomaba aún más fuerte.

-Es una orden?

No supo por qué, pero se tomó por lo menos medio minuto en contestar, medio minuto en el cual dejo de moverse, en el cual sólo sintió a Soubi a su alrededor.

-Sí...

Se fue con el viento, sólo una palabra al azar, y lo soltó, y se sintió vacío, frío, solo, como siempre.

No sabía que hacer, debería irse a su casa?

Estaría Soubi enfadado?

Debería irse?

Tendría que irse?

Quería irse?

-No lo sé...

Y el viento ya no estaba, sólo flotó. Y los brazos de Soubi de nuevo lo tomaron, y lloró, simplemente lloró.

..-..-..-.+ .-..-..-..

**Notas Finales:** Siendo nueva en esta categoria y estilo de fics, es mi primer Yaoi, no tengo más que presentarme.

Mi nombre es Sve, me podran encontrar en cualquier lado bajo ese título y seré yo, casi sin dudas, pues es un nombre demaciado extraño y corto como para que existan dos.

**Sobre el Fic:** Será un fic un tanto extraño, como es mi estilo general, mantendré el romance y el drama en constante rose, pues no los puedo concevir desunidos, generalmente trato de hacer la menor cantidad de OOC que pueda, más no siempre hay exito, a pesar de todo, concervaré mucho mejor a Ritsuka que a Soubi, de eso no hay dudas. En un futuro existirá Lemon, aunque primero me gusta jugar un poco.

Sin más me despido.

Sve.


	2. CAPITULO II: UNITEDLESS

Esa noche si cambió

..-..-..-.+ .-..-..-..

**DARKLESS.**

**CAPITULO I****I: UNITEDLESS.**

**Por Sve.**

_Y el viento ya no estaba, sólo flotó. Y los brazos de Soubi de nuevo lo tomaron, y lloró, simplemente lloró._

Existen momentos en la vida en los cuales es necesario el llanto, no como una debilidad, ni como una muestra de afecto, simplemente como un modo de descargar las penas de uno mismo, de descargarse de si mismo. Para Ritsuka, también era así, llorando olvidaba todo y a la vez lo recordaba.

Deseaba que sus padres fueran diferentes, deseaba ser diferente, deseaba que Seimei no se hubiera ido de su lado, deseaba que Soubi fuera diferente, deseaba muchas cosas, deseaba que su vida misma fuera diferente. Pero no podía cambiarla, porque a pesar de querer cambiar las cosas no bastaba con ello, debía aceptarlo tal cual le había sido entregado, y de uno u otro modo así debería de ser, sino, por qué sería?

Cuando se dio cuenta del tiempo aún estaba en los brazos de Soubi, él era parte de eso que debió ser así, que no debería haber sido de otro modo.

Abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada, veía sólo cosas nubosas, pero se dio cuenta, apenas, de que Soubi estaba agachado, apoyando su cabeza sobre la suya propia. Debería de resultarle una posición extremadamente incómoda, por lo que se separó de él, por supuesto, sin mirarlo.

Pero algo lo retuvo. Soubi lo dejo alejarse un poco, pero no deshizo su abrazo, aunque soltó una de sus manos, sólo para apoyarla bajo su mentón.

No quería levantar su rostro, no quería ver su mirada, realmente no lo deseaba, pero Soubi tenía más fuerza que él y no iba a dejarlo.

Vio su rostro, vio sus ojos tras sus gafas, él también había llorado.

Y entonces, todo comenzó a pasar muy lentamente.

Ritsuka se paralizó.

Soubi lo había soltado totalmente y estaba secando las lágrimas de sus ojos, los restos de éstas, sentía la suavidad en sus pómulos, recorriéndolos lentamente, sus pulgares como pinceles sobre un lienzo coloreaban su rostro de tonos rosados, haciendo que su mirada se enfocara y desenfocara cada vez un poco más, sin saber que hacer.

-…- escuchó a Soubi hablar, pero su voz sonaba tan lejana que no estaba seguro de si le estaba hablando realmente, hasta que lo repitió, otra vez.

-Abrázame.

Y como si fuera una orden, como si los papeles se hubieran cambiado, como si no hubiera pertenencia, Ritsuka obedeció, en un movimiento firme, con poca conciencia, pero seguro de no esperar más.

Sintió el viento desparramar sus cabellos, Soubi había suspirado, demasiado cerca, demasiado peligroso para ser bueno, demasiado, pero no podía dejar de actuar, aunque no estaba haciendo realmente nada.

Lo vio con mayor claridad, realmente no estaban húmedos sus ojos, todo había sido un engaño de su propia visión, Soubi no había llorado, pero sí estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, podría ver cada una de sus pestañas a través el fino vidrió de sus lentes, podía apreciar la curvatura de su nariz, podía ver todo su rostro realmente estaban cerca, se sonrojó aún más, o eso pensó él, hasta que lo sintió.

Los labios de Soubi, los suyos propios. Ambos, unidos.

Y cesó todo pensamiento, nuevamente no existía nada más.

Rápido, pero lento, así mismo era su contacto, con la misma suavidad que Soubi mantenía siempre, y que su propia inexperiencia le permitía.

No existían movimientos abruptos, o tal vez sí. Era solo contacto, nada más, sus bocas cerradas, sus cueros unidos por sus brazos, por sus labios, unidos.

Como lo habían estado Seimei y el.

Como lo habían estado Seimei y soubi.

Como no lo estaban sus nombres…

Se vio a si mismo, sus ojos estaba abiertos, los de Soubi no. Se estaban abrazando, unidos, quizás no estaban tan separados, después de todo.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, ya conciente de que no existían movimientos, disfruto de lo que le era dado, del beso. Reacciono sobre lo que estaba haciendo, lo que estaban haciendo, pero seguía disfrutando.

Abrió los ojos y miró el cielo estrellado tras ellos, en medio de tantas nubes, era precioso…

Volvió a cerrar lo ojos, posiblemente habían sido pocos segundos los de aquel acto, pero para él fue una eternidad, una preciosa eternidad, hasta que sintió un movimiento de Soubi acercándolo aún más contra su cuerpo, como protegiéndolo, abrió los ojos en sorpresa, pero no se alejó por Soubi…

Era de noche.

El toque de queda.

Se vio a si mismo siendo besado, besando, se vio a si mismo en problemas.

-Soubi!!

Se separaron totalmente y Ritsuka se alejó a más de un metro de distancia de su fighter.

-Qué sucede?

Soubi parecía alarmado, hasta que sonrió, posiblemente era su cara totalmente sonrojada.

Veía la inocencia de su rostro, de su sacrificio, de sus ojos anegados por la lágrimas secas, pero aún presentes. Trató de acercarse nuevamente.

-Mi casa. Debo irme.

Sin más. Desapareció, en un segundo había tomado su bolso y se había marchando, dejando al adulto a su suerte, no tenía ni siquiera el valor de mirar tras de sí, era realmente agobiante, no sólo era terco, sino que también cobarde.

Corrió cruzando calles, semáforos y nada le importó, necesitaba llegar a su hogar lo más pronto posible y rogar porque el reloj se hubiera atrasado por una cuestión mágica. Era demasiado pedir.

Miro el cielo, y odió el momento en que lo hizo, Soubi había tenido razón, el agua no se haría esperar mucho más, dio gracias al espacio vacío por el cual pudo apreciar las pocas estrellas por en gran ventanal de la casa de Soubi.

Recordó todo y sintió su rostro enrojecer, aunque no supo si por vergüenza o bronca, una mezcla de ambas.

Sintió vergüenza al recordar lo que había hecho sin quejas, al saber que no se había quejado.

Bronca al saber que si no hubiese sido por la noche, él no se hubiera detenido.

Siguió corriendo, dejando atrás las casas que pasaban borrosas a su alrededor, hasta que llegó.

Se detuvo. Sintió las primeras gotas de esa lluvia de otoño. Oscuridad, eso reinaba en su hogar, todas las luces apagadas, excepto una… la de su cuarto.

Entro despacio, despreocupado. No tenía sentido apurarse o ir lentamente, ya estaba hecho. Nada importaba si al fin y al cabo sería recibido en su habitación del mismo modo.

Tampoco eso cambiaría.

Subió las escaleras, la puesta estaba entornada, vio ropa esparcida en el suelo, y se aseguró cuando se acercó aún más, entrando.

-Mamá?

Sabía que no obtendría respuesta, igual preguntaría, siempre.

Efectivamente, su habitación era un desastre, todas sus cosas estaban esparcidas, incluso su computadora estaba en mal estado, el teclado arrancado, igual que el mouse, y si el monitor estaba en su lugar era sólo porque no lo habría podido sacar.

Aunque, a pesar de todo, no habían rastros de su madre. Sólo calma, mucha calma.

Cerró la puerta, y lo giraron con fuerza. Sintió el golpe seco contra la pared.

-Tu no eres mi hijo- su madre estaba nuevamente fuera de si, no le había bastado con sus cosas-, eres un extraño ¡un completo extraño!- lo tomaba con fuerza del cuello, cortándole la respiración-. Mi Ritsuka no llegaría a estas horas de la noche. Mi Ritsuka no era como tú, era mejor, era parecido a Seimei. Seimei, todo es tu culpa, Seimei se fue por tu culpa!!

-…- no podía decir nada, pero se sintió al límite, del llanto y de la vida.

Tenía las manos en torno a las de su madre, que lo sostenían con fuerza, mientras con sus piernas trataba de detener los golpes en su estómago, sólo por instinto.

Sus pulmones comenzaban a cerrarse, la falta de oxígeno comenzaba a hacer efecto, sentía su cuerpo débil, las piernas entumecidas y de a poco, el dolor desaparecía, falta de oxígeno en sangre.

Podía decir con precisión, contar las milésimas de segundos que faltaban para desmayarse, para perder la total conciencia y así poder descansar un poco. Sí, eso deseaba, quería dormir, mucho.

Dormir ese día y no soñar, sólo descansar, comprendió que mientras más rápido dejara de moverse, más rápido llegaría ese hermoso letargo...

Una última pizca de conciencia llegó, pensó en Seimei, tal vez soñaría con él, tal vez lo vería nuevamente. Pensó en Soubi, ya no había motivos para negarlo, siempre lo hacía, a él no lo vería más; deseaba verlo. Y también, pensó en su madre, lo estaba dañando, pero así lograría que ella fuera feliz, quería que lo fuera, no importaba el modo, su felicidad, posiblemente también fuera la tranquilidad de ambos. De uno u otro modo, siempre sería su madre…

Veinte

Diecinueve

Dieciocho

Diecisiete

Dieciséis

Quince

Catorce

Sólo un poco más.

Doce

Descansaría finalmente, vería a Seimei

Diez

Nueve

Ocho

Siete

Ya había cerrado los ojos, se preparaba.

Cinco

Cuatro

Soubi…

Tosió, tosió como nunca lo había hecho, la repentina entrada de aire en sus pulmones producto del reflejo de Hering-Breuer lo tomó realmente por sorpresa, no pensó que fuera así.

Había sido soltado. Abrió los ojos, mirando el piso. No sabía si sentirse alegre o triste por seguir despierto, sólo supo que algo había pasado para que su madre se hubiera detenido.

-Levántate. Debes tomar una ducha.

Sentía el frió del agua, sus ropas mojadas, pensó en el teléfono que aún tenía colgando de su cuello, no funcionaría más.

Agradeció el hecho de que fuera nuevamente agua fría, aparentemente la locura de su madre no había dado lugar a las posibilidades del agua en hervor sobre el cuerpo humano. Tampoco era masoquista.

Caía una y otra vez, contra la bañadera, mientras el agua helada comenzaba a hacer efecto, tiritando trataba de mantenerse arrodillado, sino sería peor.

Inesperadamente, la tortura acabó, como siempre.

Quedó solo, en la oscuridad. Sabía que debía levantarse e ir a su habitación si no deseaba que lo siguieran lastimando, pero no podía, no podía mover su cuerpo, estaba totalmente congelado, ni siquiera temblaba ya.

Oyó a su madre cerrar la puerta de su alcoba, ya no saldría, en unos momentos más estaría durmiendo.

Se recargó contra un borde, cerró los ojos; sólo descansaría un momento nada más.

Divagó, voló, finalmente.

Una puerta. Pasos.

Abrió los ojos ¿habría pasado mucho tiempo?

Trató de levantarse, aún no podía lograrlo, sólo volvió a caer, mientras los pasos seguían acercándose…

-Ritsuka.

Tembló, agradeció conocer esa voz, conocerla como no debería de hacerlo, la anheló incluso, anheló volverla a oír y asegurarse de que no era sólo su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada, lo deseaba.

-Ritsuka ¿me oyes?

Lo oía.

-Puedes moverte.

No podía.

-Descansa.

Eso quería.

-No debí dejarte ir solo.

No era su culpa.

-Te llevaré a tu cuarto.

Gracias.

Sintió como abandonaba el suelo, los brazos de Soubi estaban tibios, se sentía seguro, como cuando estaba con Seimei, debía de ser un ángel, una ilusión.

No se dio cuenta del tiempo que tomó llegar a su habitación, tampoco del momento en que Soubi lo secó y le colocó ropa más abrigada, estaba totalmente exhausto, con los ojos totalmente cerrados. Sentía a su fighter a su alrededor, pero no lo podía ver.

-Te acostaré.

Adoró la sensación de la almohada contra su cabeza, del colchón en su espalda y las mantas sobre él, como si el dolor desapareciera sólo con eso.

-Me voy, descansa, Ritsuka.

Quería moverse, debía moverse, pensó en hacerlo, rogó por poder hacerlo, y lo hizo.

Soubi sintió su muñeca apresada en torno a las suaves manos de su sacrificio, no era muy fuerte, pero igualmente se detuvo.

-Quédate, Soubi.

Su voz era rasposa, profunda, casi gutural, baja, aún así lo escuchó claramente.

-Debes descansar…

No debía quedarse, el niño debía mejorarse, pero…

-Por favor, quédate aquí.

…no podía resistirse a su voz, no debería hacer caso, pero era irresistible, como un imán, lo atraía de sobremanera. Probó una vez más.

-Es…, es una orden?

La solución perfecta a la indecisión y el libre albedrío.

-Sí.

No hablaron más, Ritsuka soltó su presa y se concentró en recordar en su memoria el momento exacto en que Soubi se quitó los zapatos, levantó las mantas y se acostó a su lado. A pesar de todo, giró con la poca fuerza que poseía para asegurase del hecho, no debería de ser un sueño.

Sintió el la suave respiración del adulto sobre su cabeza, desordenando más sus cabellos aún húmedos. Era real.

Se acurrucó un poco, un par de brazos lo acercaron a un cuerpo tibio, logrando que se arropara aún más.

El fantástico aroma del cuerpo de Soubi lo invadió.

-Soubi…

Dejo todo y se entregó a esa sensación.

Tal vez no siempre cambiaría, pero esa noche si cambió.

Esa noche fue la primera que Soubi durmió a su lado.

..-..-..-.+ .-..-..-..

**Notas Finales: **Puesssssssssssss, sé que tardé mucho, que digo, muchísimo en actualizar!! Lo lamento, igual son pocos los que leyeron esta historia, pero tiene dos reviews, lo que significa que por lo menos dos personas se tomaron el trabajo de buscarla y leerla, no hay que defraudar a nadie...

Sobre este capítulo, sólo puedo decir que es mi preferido de los que llevo escritos, que por el momento son cuatro, aparte de que puedo imaginar el momento final como uno inigualable, ayyyy quisiera ser Ritsuka!! !!

Bue, si alguien esta en el foro en el que yo estoy, jajaja, no puedo poner el nombre me parece, así q ni me arriesgo, este capítulo ya fue publicado, y el siguiente lo estoy a punto de subir, si es que quieren leerlo aquí, lo cual a mí me parece mucho más comodo, pido que me dejen un pequeñísimo review, o que me agreguen a las alertas, no a sus favoritos, simplemente a las alertas, es mucho pedir?

¿Sobre el capítulo? Es el más fuerte, psicológicamente, que hasta ahora escribí, pero no se preocupen, adoro, amo, recontaquiero, el drama, muajajaja, pero también el romance, así que hay para rato, no tengo ni idea de cuanto durará la historia, ni si será demaciado compleja, solamente pretendo terminarla y llevar a cabo lo que deseo.

Aviso que a partir del próximo capítulo saldrán más spoilers del manga, no taaaaanto, bueno, uno si, jajaj uno grande, pero estan avisados desde ahora, otra cosa más, si alguien sabe de algún lado donde pueda leer, bajar, o lo que sea, los últimos capítulos del manga de Loveless, osea el capítulo 9 7 del tomo 9 ya lo lei, así que los siguientes, se los agradecería, no me importa en lo más mínimo el idioma, si es inglés mejor, y si es japo, pues no importa, jajaja es muy linda la imaginación :P

Ehhhhh, como que me excedí de comenterios, así q adios!!

Sve


	3. CAPIULO III: SCARSLESS

**Advertencias:** Esto me dijeron que tenía que ponerlo, pero bue, saben nada de esto es mio, solamente la propiedad intelectual de la historia sin incluir nombres. Aún se para mayores de trece años, de aquí en adelante ira variando.

._.-._.-._.-.+*+ .-._.-._.-._.

**DARKLESS.**

**CAPITULO I****II: Scarsless.**

**Por Sve.**

_Tal vez no siempre cambiaría, pero esa noche si cambió._

_Esa noche fue la primera que Soubi durmió a su lado._

-Ritsuka!

-Ritsuka!!

-Ritsuka!!!

Mi verdadero nombre…

-Loveless.

Abre los ojos.

Ese día para Yuiko fue muy extraño, estuvo toda la mañana apartada del mundo, demasiado distraída para ser ella misma, muy seria y triste, preocupada.

Miró al lugar vacío hacia su derecha.

Sabía que era normal alguna que otra falta a clases por parte de Ritsuka, pero ese día parecía extremadamente peculiar, no sabía el por qué, pero una parte suya se lo decía, su amor al chico, posiblemente.

Desde el momento en que lo había visto por primera vez había sentido algo por él, sólo el interés por un chico nuevo, en un comienzo, pero más tarde, a medida que fue conociendo al verdadero Ritsuka, a medida que lo descubrió y se descubrió a sí misma, ese interés fue cambiando en algo más profundo.

Y a pesar de los rechazos constantes del niño, ella había seguido adelante, soportando los malos tratos de sus compañeras incluso, pero esa parte era la que realmente había hecho cambiar eso que sentía por Ritsuka, él la defendía. La había defendido en más de una ocasión, e incluso la comenzó a tratar bien, comenzó a compartir algo de su vida con ella, y no podría haber sido más feliz.

A partir de ese entonces fue cuando todo cambió, cuando sus sonrojos cada vez que veía a Ritsuka eran más que evidentes, y fue también cuando comenzó a sentirse extraña alrededor de Soubi…

Soubi, él era sólo un viejo amigo del hermano de Ritsuka y solía ir a buscarlo para pasar tiempo juntos y jugar un poco, sin embargo algo de él la hacía sentirse extraña, la hacía sentirse apartada de ellos cada vez que se encontraban.

En esos mismos momentos, podría Ritsuka estar a su lado y podría verlo, aunque sólo de lejos, y callada, no estaba con él.

Sintió un gran vacío en sí, quería creer que era sólo porque había esperado verlo y él no había llegado, o alguna cosa así y no estar en lo correcto con sus sentimientos.

Suspiró.

-Tal vez sólo sea mi imaginación…

-Sucede algo Yuiko?

-No profesora, no sucede nada.

En realidad, estaba enamorada de Ritsuka Aoyagi.

Lo primero que Ritsuka sintió al despertar fue tranquilidad, una tranquilidad irremediable que no había sentido desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, y mucho menos después de uno de sus sueños, generalmente despertaba un tanto alterado, pero ese día sin dudas estaba más que pacífico.

Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, no había obedecido a la vocecilla de su cabeza, era un acto de extraña rebeldía, pero no sentía tampoco la necesidad de hacerlo, no estaba asustado ni mucho menos, no tendría por qué alarmarse.

Aún no era hora de levantarse, su despertador no había sonado y tampoco había escuchado la alarma del celular y el mensaje de Soubi, podría seguir descansando un poco más…

Y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque un movimiento hizo que cada parte de su cuerpo doliera, sólo se había acomodado.

Recordó el motivo e instantáneamente se llevó una mano al cuello, casi sin querer tocarlo; aún dolía, demasiado. Una mezcla entre una mala postura y el resultado de una muy fuerte presión, dudo si su garganta también se había lastimado y si no tendría una hipotermia luego de la ducha fría también.

Dejo sus manos nuevamente a un lado de su cuerpo, pero igualmente sintió el calor de una caricia en su nuca; era su impresión o la almohada se había movido por si sola?

-Sigue doliendo?

Parpadeó, alerta.

Los recuerdos lo golpearon tan rápido que sólo en un segundo fue capaz de comprender por qué la voz de esa persona sonaba tan cerca de sí mismo: Soubi había pasado la noche en su casa, en su habitación, y no sólo eso, había dormido en la misma cama que él!

Lo miró, y por la cara del adulto y su sonrisa divertida pudo asegurarse que su sonrojo había pasado los mayores límites establecidos, estaba descomunalmente avergonzado, y no tenía ninguna escapatoria. Aunque comenzó a considerar el escabullirse bajo las mantas y esperar a que algo milagroso pasara, o aprender a tele transportarse, y por qué no también desaparecer y que se lo comiera un león?

-Mierda.

-Ha dormido Ritsuka bien?

Agrandó la sonrisa, algo debía de atravesar su cabeza, no debería ser nada bueno.

-Te amo Ritsuka.

No era nada bueno.

Iba a contestar, iba a decirle que se callara y qué aún estaba dolorido, pero un reflejo pudo más que todas las palabras.

Revisó sus orejas, primero. Suspiró profundamente, todo en orden.

-Estoy bien, cállate.

Y volvió a cerrar los ojos, sólo que se sintió aún peor, ahora Soubi reía a carcajada limpia, sin temores.

-Silencio Soubi!

Sí, estaba del todo despierto, comenzó a salir de la cama, pero no pudo terminar de hacerlo, en parte por el dolor de su cuerpo, en parte porque su cintura quedó atrapada entre un par de fuertes brazos que lo llevaron de regreso a su lecho nocturno.

-Discúlpame, Ritsuka.

No quería tomar en cuenta la cantidad de veces que había escuchado esa palabra, acompañada de su muy adorada "Castígame", odiaba que Soubi se disculpara por algo.

-He dicho que te calles…

El adulto lo miró, y él se percató recién entonces de que sus lentes descansaban como de costumbre sobre el escritorio, los volvería a olvidar.

Aún no paraba de llover, oía las gotas caer y golpear contra el vidrio del ventanal de la habitación, también estaba oscuro a pesar de ser de mañana, no era un tormenta pasajera, seguiría así un tiempo más.

Lo presionó más contra su pecho.

No debía hablar más, esa era la orden, pero como toda ley sin artículos estaba llena de errores, él aún podía actuar sobre sus palabras, generalmente las palabras no son tan importantes, y si lo son los hechos, podría demostrarlo, podría enseñárselo de un modo mucho más agradable, para ambos.

Soubi comenzó a bajar el rostro de su posición anterior sobre la cabeza de Ritsuka, rozándolo en todo momento.

Sus palpitaciones comenzaron a aumentar rápidamente, y más aún cuando sintió que eran los labios de Soubi los que lo estaban rozando; primero en la frente, apenas tocándolo, bajando por el puente entre sus ojos y haciendo sus mejillas rozarse entre sí.

Las manos del adulto aun se encontraban en su espalda, haciéndole imposible el poder huir, aunque tampoco podría hacerlo, el dolor no lo permitiría, o eso trataba de creer.

Sintió una pequeña presión a un lado de su nariz, sobre un pómulo, no duró más de un segundo, pensó que era todo, pero volvió a repetirse, bajando y subiendo por su derecha, desde el pómulo hasta el comienzo de su cuello, era poco, pero la suma era demasiado larga.

Ritsuka mantenía los ojos abiertos, estaba atento, pero no se movía, para nada, sólo su respiración y corazón acelerados denotaban que estaba vivo, y nervioso.

Soubi de movió un poco más, abriendo también sus ojos, y liberando la espalda de su sacrificio de una de sus manos, para moverla lentamente hasta su nuca, donde se detuvo, no estaba quieta, constantemente se dedicaba a mover sus dedos en torno al cabello corto del niño en esa zona, y finalmente lo besó en los labios…

No lo sorprendió, a decir verdad estaba esperándolo, Soubi lo haría tarde o temprano, aunque no le interesaba el momento exacto, sólo lo que hacía.

Era habitual la duración de sus besos e incluso la forma en que eran dados. Sólo unos momentos más y acabaría, sólo un poco más.

Y así sucedió, sólo que con un cambio, no se alejó de él, sino que continuó bajando, del mismo modo en que había comenzado a hacerlo, ahora sobre su cuello.

Menguando entre suaves besos…

-Soubi…

…, ligeras lamidas…

-Nnn…

…y pequeñas mordidas.

Nunca lo había hecho, por qué debía de hacerlo en ese preciso momento?

-Por qué, Soubi?

No obtendría respuesta, mientras tanto no podía dejar de jadear. Lo que los labios de Soubi hacían no tenía palabra que lo definiera, y menos cuando su otra mano de ubico por debajo de su pijama, tocando la sensible piel de su espalda, no tanteando, sino explorando, disfrutando del recorrido a ningún lado.

-…contéstame….

A pesar de lo que hacía, de lo que decía incluso, en ningún momento se alejó de él, siquiera alejó su rostro: estaba evitando el dolor, sólo era eso, pero, dónde había estado el dolor desde que Soubi empezó a acariciarlo? Acaso no le molestaba el cuello más que nada? Acaso no estaba helado? Acaso…?

-…es una orden.

Apenas podía controlar su respiración, mucho menos sus palabras y la firmeza en estas, pero estaba presente y Soubi lo acepto.

-Te amo Ritsuka.

-…-

Siguió con su trabajo, más lento incluso que antes. Disfrutando del nerviosismo y la falta de decisión de Ritsuka. Debía ayudarlo a elegir, sólo él podía hacerlo.

-Abrázame.

No quería hacerlo.

Debía hacerlo.

No debería hacerlo.

Lo hizo.

Puso sus manos primero sobre los brazos de Soubi, convenciendo de la conciencia que mantenía y que lo separaría, pero no debía convencer a nadie más que a si mismo, era difícil. Finalmente se posó en la espalda del luchador, exactamente sobre sus omoplatos, presionando la tibia camisa que lo cubría, le había sido difícil hacerlo estando de costado, y como si el acomodarse a si mismo lo movería también a él, Ritsuka acomodó su espalda totalmente sobre la cama, dejando de lado a Soubi, quien comprendió el elocuente mensaje. Jamás se había tardado menos en obedecer, siquiera una orden.

El peso del cuerpo de Soubi encima del suyo lo hizo sentirse extraño, sentirse pequeño, aún más, principalmente cuando lo primero que sintió fue su torso, su espalda y la dureza de esta sobre si mismo. Pero la peor parte legó cuando se termino de acomodar.

Seguía acariciándolo y besando su cuello cuando con su mano izquierda separó las piernas del niño entre si, quien instintivamente las volvió a cerrar, aunque aflojó su agarre cuando se dio cuenta del motivo, pero en ese momento ya era una de las rodillas de Soubi la que estaba separando las suyas, acomodándose totalmente, pero sin dejar caer el peso de su cuerpo, sosteniéndose sobre sus rodillas.

Soubi continuó con su trabajo de besar al chico, volviendo sobre sus labios; comenzó a rozarlos con su lengua y luego lo comenzó a besar, atrapando sus bordes.

Volvió a subir la mano con que había tratado de separar sus piernas a su espalda, no sin antes acariciar todo a su paso desde su rodilla; su muslo, su pelvis, su estómago y cintura y finalmente volviendo al lugar donde se había encontrado en un principio, logrando en una sola caricia que la espalda del pequeño se curvara.

Y sin duda alguna lo disfrutaba, negarlo sería más que una falacia, lo aceptada totalmente, pero no podía aceptar el ceder a esas caricias.

Sólo se dejo hacer.

No lo resistiría por mucho más.

._.-._.-._.-.+*+ .-._.-._.-._.

**Notas Finales:** Debo decir que lamento la tardanza, realmente este capítulo lleva mucho tiempo escrito pero no publicaba porque me gusta tener algo adelantado, osea otros capítulos, y también porque me daba fiaca XD.

Mmmm, bueno, el capítulo fue un poco extraño de escribir, para comenzar nunca escribí un fic yaoi y algunas escenas se me hacían más complejas, actualmente ya estoy curada de cualquier cosa, luego de escribirlo comencé a leer Junjou y muchas cosas más, por lo que cambie mucho mi perspectiva y mis conocimientos, espero a futuro se noten un poco.

Me gustó mucho escribir la escena de Yuiko, creo que fue un reflejo mio, por así decirlo, o de lo que genera en nosotras este tipo de historia, me refiero al saber que no podemos formar parte de todo esto, mmmmmmm es dificil de explicar sin pisarme a mí misma, digamos que soy un poco extraña, jajaja.

Otra cosa, andaba revisando páginas webs y me encontre con el Yaoi-Con de EUA, me parece genial la idea de una convención exclusiva para el yaoi y del mismo me parece que no es tan imposible como imaginaba, no les gustaría hacer algo así? Si se les ocurre que si no duden en contactarme, solamente hace falta gente, ah si, y soy de Argentina, por si me quieren contactar, aunque de donde sean, es una buena idea :P

Sve (ai_)


	4. CAPITULO IV: MINDLESS

._.-._.-._.-.+*+ .-._.-._.-._.

**DARKLESS.**

**CAPITULO I****V: **

**Por Sve.**

_Sólo se dejo hacer._

_No lo resistiría por mucho más._

El rostro sonrojado, el sudor recorriéndole la frente, los ojos apretados, los labios cerrados con fuerza, haciéndolos enrojecer de la presión, las manos en su espalda, los puños cerrados fuertemente, las fosas nasales tratando de obedecer el clamado de los pulmones por más aire sin poder conseguirlo, el cuerpo totalmente tenso, las piernas separadas, pero apretando con fuerza; nada en la vida había excitado a Soubi de tal manera como un niño lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Era irremediable, incorrecto, insano, inmoral, ilegal, era prohibido y no le importaba en lo más mínimo, sólo deseaba, anhelaba poder tocar, poder disfrutar de ese cuerpo bajo el suyo.

No pretendía ser un maniático pervertido, pero su sacrificio realmente lo había cautivado, desde el primer momento en que lo había visto había notado algo diferente en él, lo pensaba parecido a Seimei, su hermano, pero había resultado totalmente diferente; Seimei no lo rechazaba, ni lo aceptaba, simplemente era una parte cotidiana de su vida, no le interesaba más que para lo necesario, era increíble; BELOVED, pensó en las letras tajadas en su cuello, las letras que él pequeño Seimei había marcado sobre su cuerpo, el cuerpo de un luchador sin nombre, de un luchador sin sacrificio, aquellas letras que marcarían su vida para siempre y nunca podría borrar, aquellas contra las que no podía ir… Pero Ritsuka era todo lo contrario, a pesar de estar rodeado de personas vivía en su propia soledad, vivía tranquilo, o eso pensó en un comienzo, cuando aún no conocía el resto de su vida habitual… Le había ofrecido su ayuda, lo había seguido y se había terminado involucrando con su responsabilidad, había comenzado a quererlo.

Miró su cuello, había una pequeña marca en él, y contra todo pensamiento coherente quería ver más como esa en el cuerpo de Ritsuka…

Abrió los ojos, Soubi había comenzado a besarlo del mismo modo en que lo había hecho antes, sobre la piel expuesta de su cuello aunque más vehemente, mordisqueándolo aún más.

El sentir a su cuerpo traicionándolo, demostrándole que era él mismo el que se encontraba esperando más de las caricias que le eran regaladas lo hacía verse entre la espada y la pared, en el límite, no sabía que hacer, no sabía como actuar, sólo trataba de sentir aún más de lo que ya experimentaba, era un poco difícil cuando al mismo tiempo quería grabar cada una de esas sensaciones en su mente, debería de hacer memorias con cada uno de esos movimientos.

Memorias, recuerdos, todo. Soubi. Seimei.

-Alto Soubi, detente…

Era tranquilo, jadeante. Bajo, Soubi lo oyó, en la lejanía.

¿De qué modo expresar todo lo que sucedía por su cabeza, de qué modo transformar en palabras todo aquello, de qué modo si no podía hablar, de qué modo dejar de sentir lo que sentía, de qué modo se suponía que lo dejara, de que modo era posible que pudiera no obedecer a ese pequeño rostro que lo miraba con ansia, con deseo, con amor, con decisión, de que modo se suponía que debía reaccionar? ¿Acaso continuar tratando de obtener algo? ¿Debía presionarlo? Sabía que podría, sabía que podría hacerlo ceder, pero ¿deseaba realmente incentivarlo, deseaba ser él quien decidiera por ambos, deseaba ser él realmente?

Oh, cuantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, sólo un hecho; sólo se detuvo.

Ritsuka no lo alejó, y se dio cuenta de que Soubi tampoco pretendía hacerlo, estaba sobre su cuerpo, siquiera se había alejado, sólo se había detenido, se daba cuenta que lo estaba probando, era lo suficientemente maduro para saberlo, no era pequeño, era todo una decisión suya, sólo suya, él debía ser el juez en ese momento y dividir la realidad de lo que imaginaba podría ser una fantasía. Dependía sólo de él cambiar los hechos, podía sentir la respiración profunda pero controlada del luchador contra la piel de su cuello, podía ver sus cabellos, largos hilos de seda a su alrededor, podía también sentir la fuerza de su cuerpo y aunque no veía sus ojos, sentía que lo recorrían.

Y una voz, también, en lo profundo de su alma que lo llamaba…

Loveless…

No de nuevo.

Decide…

No otra vez.

Tu verdadero nombre…

Por favor no.

Loveless…

Y calló.

Soubi vio el cuerpo de su pequeño Sacrificio caer sobre la almohada, se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien cuando sus manos se tensaron en torno a su espalda y luego cayeron a su lado, seguramente todo era resultado de lo sucedido el día anterior, era increíble que ese niño soportara las cosas que la mujer que se hacía llamar su madre le hacía. "Es mi mamá Soubi, la quiero…" Recordaba esas palabras claramente, no debía hacer nada, se lo había ofrecido, realmente en una ocasión le había ofrecido acabar con ese martirio y darle algo mejor, en ese momento le pareció lo más lógico del mundo, pero por algún motivo ahora la situación le parecía totalmente fuera de lugar, era como si comprendiera a lo que Ritsuka se refería, pero de uno u otro modo quisiera que se alejara de ese lugar. Él debía proteger a su Sacrificio, a Ritsuka, a como de lugar.

El sentimiento de Ritsuka por su madre casi no había existido en él, cuando sus padres habían muerto sólo era un niño.

-No como tú…

Miró a su sacrificio un momento, él no era un niño, no podía serlo. Cualquiera que lo hubiera oído hablar, o visto actuar se daría cuenta de eso, su manera de ser, todo denotaba a una persona mayor.

-Posiblemente más maduro que muchos adultos.

Miró sus pequeñas orejas gatunas, símbolo indudable de su inocencia. Era el adulto que muchos nunca serían, pero aún conservaba cosas de la infancia, algunos de sus gestos o sus modos de reaccionar, cada vez que Soubi lo besaba se tensionaba de un modo indescriptible, abría sus ojos sorprendido, luego los cerraba con fuerza y siempre se debatía entre lo que debía hacer, aunque generalmente no cabía lugar para las decisiones, simplemente eran hechos, concretos, simples, perfectos.

Miró por la ventana de la habitación, sería mejor que se fuera, debía hacer cosas y a pesar de que se había prometido que Ritsuka sería lo principal, no podía dejar que su madre entrara sólo porque sí y estar durmiendo, sería lo peor, no tendría otra salida y no quería ver sufrir a su pequeño, se aseguraría de que la mujer durmiera, él podía hacer eso, no despertaría hasta tarde, hasta que Ritsuka lo hiciera.

Se levanto de la cama y se fue.

Ritsuka despertó entrada la tarde, estaba aún más cansado que la última vez que había dormido, sin embargo no lograba recordar con claridad por qué había dormido tanto, recordaba la noche anterior, todo el frío y la falta de aire, pero no lograba recordar con certeza que había sucedido después y de qué modo había terminado en su habitación durmiendo tanto y sin ser molestado, ni por su madre, ni por Soubi.

Miró su teléfono, no estaba bajo su almohada, lo que significaba que sin duda había sido Soubi el que lo había dejado en el lugar en el que se encontraba, aunque, no se había empapado su móvil?

Recordó rápidamente algunos de los hechos, pero no quiso saber mucho más, había estado con Soubi y en un momento la duda había entrado en su cerebro, eso era demasiado, algo prácticamente imperdonable de lo que no quería saber mucho más. No permitiría que Soubi se hiciera con su cuerpo, con nada de él, quería abofetearse a sí mismo sólo de haberlo pensado de algún modo, en algún momento.

Se sonrojó inmediatamente y la almohada voló sobre su cabeza y tapó su rostro. Quería morir en ese instante, cómo demonios miraría a Soubi sin parecer un tomate con orejas!

Por Kami, había pensado en posibilidades, posibilidades!! Cualquier tipo de _posibilidad_ relacionada con _Soubi_, significaba algo de lo que se terminaría arrepintiendo, aunque, no se había arrepentido de darle la llave…

Sacudió la cabeza; nada bueno saldría de eso.

Enterró la cabeza en la almohada y se tapó.

No se levantaría, quería que el mundo lo devorara, vivo.

El teléfono sonó mientras atravesaba el parque que lo conducía a su hogar, era extraño que Ritsuka lo llamara tan rápido, aparte no era su número, no sonaba de ese modo.

-Hola.

Esperó.

-… Soubi?

Su sangre se heló, la voz masculina era suave, como la recordaba, pero, cómo demonios había conseguido su número telefónico?!

-Eres tú, ¿qué quieres?

No se molestó en ser cortés, no había motivo para hacerlo, la confianza era cosa del pasado.

-Realmente eres tú, sabes, extrañaba el sonido de tu voz.

Imaginó la sonrisa en su rostro y la voz sensual lo delato. Odiaba que dijera eso, no era nada bueno, nada, nada bueno.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Sincero, como siempre.

-De veras…

No lo escucharía más tiempo.

-beeeeeeep.

Sonrió aún más y río en silencio, mirando la escuela después de mucho tiempo…

-De veras, extrañaba el sonido de tu voz, Soubi.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

**Notas:** Ya sé que me han de odiar, sobre todos aquellos que vienen siguien el fic desde el primer capi y sabían que este capítulo ya estaba escrito. Sepes, para los que no lo sabían, el Capítulo IV de Darkless está escrito hace muuuuuuuucho tiempo, pero no lo publicaba mitad porque no tengo terminado el quinto, mitad por fiaca hate me please.  
OK, sobre el capítulo en si no puedo decir mucho, acaso esperaban lemon? Si yo dije que todavía no XD, jejeje, saben, pense poner lemon, pero eso me dejaría sin el paso a la continuación, creanme no falta tanto, pero cada momento que pienso en eso, inevitablemente también debo hacerlo en el final del fic, no quiero terminarlo, no quiero terminar con una historia que tubo tan buenas criticas y muchas constructivas.  
No sé que pensarán ustedes sobre esto, osea el no lemon, jaja, y esto nuevo que pasa, no? Es raro lo sé, será un personaje nuevo que voy a hacer que los traume como me trauma a mí, pero será tan, pero tan amado! Jajaja.  
Saben que se aceptan sugerencias, aunque no se verán sino en mucho, pues voy adelantada y eso, critiquen, sean malos conmigo, odienme y finalmente dejenme su comentario =)

Sve


End file.
